


An unexpected meeting

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: The Second and the Eighth Doctor, and their companions are on the same planet, unknowingly of each others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I read this headcannon once, and it drilled this idea on my head.

The market of Valonia, a little planet on the Dundra System, was thriving. People from the whole system was in there buying and selling goods- food, clothes, accessories, art...- and Polly Wright was fascinated by it. In the months she had been travelling with The Doctor, they haven't been on a place so beautiful and peaceful like that, she felt a bit like if she was back in Carnaby Street or Portobello Road, browsing around a clothing stall.

'Don't accept the first prize they give to you,' Said a female in a clear English accented voice behind her, 'the Aplans like a good negotiation.'

Polly turn around to see, curious of find someone with English accent in there, and saw a young blond woman smiling at her. Polly's breath halted for a second, she had seen that face before, on photos and portraits on her grandmother's house, she was so shocked by it, that she actually fainted dead away on the stall. The young woman immediately went to attend her, as Ben, who saw the scene from a close stand.

'Polly, Polly!!' Ben shouted at her 'Jamie, go and look for The Doctor.'

'Charlie, what do you think of this?...Polly? Ben?' Ben heard a man saying, a tall man a bit older than him dress in Edwardian clothes.

'Doctor, she just fainted, help us.' Said the girl who was attending Polly with him, he thought it was a incredible coincidence she also was with a "doctor".

'Ben! Jamie told me what it happened, how is she?' said The Doctor.

'I think she's recovering the sense.' Said Ben 'Polly, it's me, Ben, you have fainted for some reason.'

'Oh, hello.' Said the other men 'I had completely forgotten that I was already here.'

'Of course, I should have recognised myself.' Said The Doctor.

'What are you two talking about?' Said Ben meanwhile he and Jamie helped Polly to a chair.

'She cannot be here, she's dead.' Polly was saying while looking at the blonde lady who was bringing him some pink coloured cold drink for Polly.

'Polly, are you OK?', Ben said to her, 'have you hit your head?'

'You look nice, I must recognise,' Said The Doctor to the other man, 'Not convinced of the hair, if you let me the comment.'

'Coming from you, I don't know how to take that.' Said the other man.

'Can you two stop being weird and help?!' Ben shouted at them.

'Oh, yes, sorry.' Said The Doctor 'Do you remember Ben, Polly and Jamie?'

'I do.' Said the man 'It's a pleasure see you again.' the man added, shaking Jamie's hand.

'Have we met?' Asked Jamie.

'Yes, of course.' Said the Doctor 'He's me, another me, a future me.'

'I dinna understand a bit.' Said the young highlander.

'I'll explain you, mate, when we have a moment.' Said Ben, still holding Polly, who was still looking weird at the blonde woman.

'Oh, I recognise you now.' Said her shaking The Doctor's hand. 'I've seen photos of all eight of you.'

'Eight? Good Lord.' Said The Doctor 'And you are his current Companion, are you not?'

'Let me introduce to Miss Charlotte Pollard.' Said the other man, no, the other Doctor. 'This is one of my previous selves, and his Companions: Ben, Polly and Jamie.'

'You can call me Charlie.' Said the blonde girl.

'You cannot be Charlotte Pollard, she's dead, in 1930.' Said Polly 

'Do you know me?' Asked Charlotte to Polly.

'That cannot be, she's from 1966, more than three decades after your time.' Said her Doctor.

'My mother told me about you.' Polly answered. 'I'm Margaret's daughter.'

'You really are Maggie's daughter?' Said Charlie, noticing then the big similarities between Polly and her own mother, the same eyes, the same blonde hair, the same face shape.

'She told me you died in 1930, on a plane accident.' Said Polly 'How can you be here?'

'It's a long story, but resuming it, The Doctor saved me and how I was officially dead and I couldn't go back, I've been travelling with him since then.' Said Charlie. 'I can tell you the whole story if you want.'

'I think I would.' Said Polly.


End file.
